


Imbibing with the King of Hell

by ImNotGrowingAGarden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotGrowingAGarden/pseuds/ImNotGrowingAGarden
Summary: You live and hunt with the Winchesters at the bunker. Crowley starts texting you, and wants to come over and drink. {I'll summarize the summary better later. This is a work-in-progress, with many chapters to come.} :) Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> The song mentioned is Nude by Radiohead.

_**"Hello, darling. You seemed tense when I last saw you. If only you would've let me help you relax. I've been told I have magical hands. Anyways, could you please tell Squirrel to call me? I have something very important to share with him."** _

Crowley and his damned messages…they had started innocent enough. Well, innocent for Crowley, at least—he needed Dean to call him. At the time, you were riding in the back seat of the Impala on your way back to the bunker after a hunt. The hunt consisted of a particularly tiring chase of a couple of shapeshifters who thought it would be funny to mess with an "Identical Twins Day" convention that was already chock-full of people that looked, well, identical. Luckily, casualties were kept to a minimum as the shapeshifters seemed to be causing trouble just for the fun of it. However, in the midst of the chaos, Sam and Dean's phones and extra phones were snatched by the troublemakers and not recovered. You called Charlie to see if she could track them down, but she couldn't, so you all assumed they were most likely destroyed.

After listening to the King of Hell's voice message, you passed your phone to Dean. "Crowley wants you to call him. He says it's important."

"It better be important. Last time he called he asked me how little Dean was doing…" he grumbled, dialing the number. You laid down in hopes of passing out like Sammy who was drooling in the front next to Dean. You dozed off, not paying attention to their conversation.

A few weeks after that first voicemail, he started sending you texts.

**Hello, darling. How's my favorite hunter?**

Hey. I've been better. Since when did I become your favorite hunter?

**Since I first saw you. Is something wrong, dear?**

Yep. Got a large gash in my arm. The boys  
are forcing me to recuperate.

**Does that mean you're laid up in bed**  
**whilst texting a handsome demon?**

It does.

**Mmmm….what are you wearing?**

A fluffy black robe. Why do you care? What are  
you wearing?

**I'm wearing a suit. I'd like to be wearing less,**  
**but I'm stuck in this insufferable meeting.**

Why are you texting me? Go manage Hell or  
torture some souls, Crowley.

**Is that a command, darling? I do**  
**love it when you boss me around.**

You're off your rocker. I'm going to bed now.  
Goodnight.

**Dream of me. xoxo**

 

Of course, you just had to dream about the infuriating bastard that night. Not that dreaming about Crowley was anything new to you. The demon was charming and elegant and strikingly attractive.

The next evening, you had just finished your fourth glass of wine and you were pouring another as your phone's messaging tone sounded.

 

**Thinking of you, pet.**

You seem to be doing that quite a bit lately.

**It's hard not to. What are you doing**  
**this evening?**

Drinking. Alone. Boys are on a case and I'm  
stuck here. You?

**I was engaging in a bit of torture. But it just wasn't**  
**doing it for me.**

So, you were torturing someone and  
thought of me? How sweet…

**Yes, well. I've had a long day, and I need a drink**  
**as well. Would mind if I joined you?**

I'm not sure how the boys would feel about that.

**I visit them all the time, dear. I just**  
**want some intelligent company.**

Fine. Just don't, ya know, kill me.

**I couldn't kill you. Even if I did, it wouldn't**  
**be worth it. Moose and Squirrel would kill me,**  
**you know?**

Oh, I know. Bring booze.

**Of course.**

 

And, of course, you had forgotten about the warding that didn't allow him to just pop in. So, you made your way to the front door when you heard the incessant knocking sound. When you opened it, there he was, as dashing as ever in his damned suit. The handsome bastard was holding a bottle of his beloved Craig in one hand and a sweet-red wine in the other.

 **"I brought my favorite and your favorite. Where shall we imbibe?"** he held up the bottles, questioningly.

"Imbibe, "you laughed, "…always so formal, Crowley. I'm drinking in my warm, cozy bed and listening to music. That's where I'm imbibing. Follow me for the party, fellow imbiber."

Crowley seemed slightly amused. **"Are you going to make fun of vocabulary all night, darling?"**

"Maybe. But, you'll probably like it, right? Don't you like me because I'm entertaining?"

**"That's one of several reasons I enjoy your company, I suppose."**

You could feel his warmth close behind as you walked down the hallway to your room.

 _"I'll just have to see if I can get you to disclose some of those other reasons,"_ you thought as you opened your door. You gestured for him to go in first and got a breath full of pure, clean masculine scent that contained a slight tang of whiskey. You grabbed a few tumblers that you kept by your mini-fridge and handed him one. He grabbed the other one from your hand with a smirk and poured you both a drink while you turned on some music.

You propped yourself on your pillows at the head of the bed and got comfy. He tilted his head in question as he handed you your drink and you patted beside yourself, inviting him to get comfortable.

 **"Already allowing me into your bed, love?"** he said, taking off his shoes.

"I'm not going to sit properly in a chair right now. I want to relax and drink. I figure you need to relax, as well. You should take off your suit jacket, tie, and belt while you're at it," you replied.

To your surprise, he sat his whiskey on your bedside table and began to loosen his tie.  
You watched his hands as they worked the tie off, and his throat as it was exposed. You sipped your wine and kept eyeing him as he took off his jacket. When he touched his belt, you felt a pleasant twinge of excitement. He didn't move to take it off, so you looked up at his face. He was smirking at you. There was a devilish twinkle in his now darkened eyes. They looked like they were on the verge of turning into their demonic red, like they were stuck in the transition between normal and evil. And all that did was turn you on more. You drank down the rest of your wine in a few too-large gulps and quickly stood up to break eye-contact with Crowley and pour yourself another drink. You brought the drinks to your bedside table to avoid repeatedly getting up for refills.

 **"So, darling, do you know of any good drinking games?"** Crowley was propped casually in a nest of pillows, his feet crossed at the ankles.

"Umm, I don't play many, but one that the boys and I play sometimes is 'One Truth, One Lie'. Basically, you tell a truth and a lie, shocking right? The name pretty much spells it all out. If the other person guesses the lie, then the person who said it has to drink, and if they incorrectly guess, then they have to drink." You sat back down next to him, careful to not get too close. He smelled delicious, but you didn't want to make any rash decisions and start cuddling him or anything.

 **"Okay. I'm game. I have a picture of a dog in my jacket pocket. I have a picture of a moose in my trouser pocket."** he stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'm going to say that the dog picture is the lie. I can totally see you carrying a picture of a moose just to taunt Sam," you laughed.

 **"And you are correct in your assumption."** He drained the little bit of Craig left in his glass and refilled it.

"My turn, then. I've never flown in an airplane. I've never gone scuba diving."

**"Well, let's see. I have no idea, but I'm assuming more people have been in an airplane, so I'm going to say that one is the lie."**

"Wrong. The boys and I went scuba diving last year, but I have flying anxiety. Not that I should have told you that…"

**"I'm not going to use it against you, darling. We're just getting to know each other, right? I don't want to harm you."**

"Sure, sure. Now drink up."

**"Ok. I have slept with both men and women. I participated in an angel gangbang once."**

"Well, I doubt many angel gangbangs occur, but I could totally see you in bed with a man or a woman."

**"You're right, actually…the gangbang was all in my head. So, you've imagined me in bed with different genders before, hmm?"**

Of course you had, but he didn't need to know that. You just blushed and he smiled at you, draining his glass yet again.

"My turn…and, since you've gone and dirtied our questions, I guess I'll follow your lead. I've never had sex with a non-human. I've never had two men in me at the same time."

He shifted closer to you in the bed, causing your heartbeat to quicken. **"So, my little innocent hunter isn't so innocent, is she? Let me guess. You've had multiple partners simultaneously, but you've never fucked a monster."**

Instead of answering him verbally, you downed your full glass of wine. It went straight to your already buzzed head, and it felt like your face was flushed crimson with warmth.

 **"Darling. I could remedy that for you, if you'd like."** His eyes darkened and flashed red.

You stared at them, wanting to gaze into them while he pleased you. You wanted him to watch you with those otherworldly eyes while you pleased him. But, this was the first time you had been alone with him. You didn't want to throw yourself at him just yet. You always enjoyed the chase, the anticipation of things to come. So, as much as your body reacted to this man—scratch that, demon—you weren't going to give in just yet.

You stood up, moving towards the door. "I'm going to head to the bathroom while you think…so, make the next round a good one, okay?"

 **"Sure thing, darling. Though, I think we'll stay on the path that we're treading on now. It certainly has made the game more interesting."** He winked. You tried not to react to it.

You slipped out and hurried down the hallway as quickly as your tipsy brain would allow. You just needed to put some space between the two of you for a few minutes. I mean, fuck. You already wanted him, and now, here he was, playing a drinking game with you, getting you all worked up. Your highly aroused state seemed to make you feel even more inebriated, like the natural high of arousal was layered with the altered state of being slightly drunk. Every sense seemed heightened, which did not help your plan to not fuck his brains out immediately. Why did you ever agree to drink with him? Oh yeah, to hang out and relax. Like constantly fighting against yourself is relaxing. Your damned traitorous body wanted him, and it wanted him now.

Once in the bathroom, you soaked a washcloth in cold water and placed it on the back of your neck in an attempt to cool your body down.

_"Get a grip on yourself, woman."_

_"I'd like to get a grip on him."_

_"I know that. But, we can't just jump him."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because…"_

_"You don't even know why."_

_"I'm not a slut who's going to fuck someone just because I'm attracted to them."_

_"You'd totally be Crowley's #1 slut. Slutbags."_

"Damn, my inner voice is being a bitch today," you told your reflection.

A few cleansing breaths and splashes of cold water on your heated cheeks had you feeling more in control. You made your way back to your room with a tiny bit more composure and confidence. That is, until you opened the door.

**"I've seen Sam's cock and I've seen Dean's cock."**

"Well, hello to you, too."

 **"The game, darling. Which one do you think I've really seen?"** He cocked an eyebrow up, the bastard.

"Hmm…I guess it can go either way. Neither one of them has said anything to me about it. Sam?"

**"A few months ago, I popped into Dean's hotel room while he was touching himself. He didn't even know I was there, at first. So, I watched him until he came all over his stomach, and then I thanked him for the show and popped back out. The look on his face was priceless."**

"So, why did you watch him finish first?" Damn. That question came out a little more breathy than you would've liked. But, you had to admit. Imagining Crowley watch Dean stroke himself was hot.

**"Are you kidding, sweetheart? It's Dean-Fucking-Winchester. The man is gorgeous. Don't tell him that I admitted to that."**

"I'm not telling either of them about any of this, to be honest. I don't know what their reaction would be."

**"So we're to be secret friends, huh?"**

"For a little while, maybe. I kind of like it, though. I mean, who around us would suspect it? The sweet, innocent little human hanging out with the King of Hell? I mean, variety's the spice of life, right?"

**"I suppose it is."**

"So, did Dean have a nice cock?"

**"He certainly did, darling. Otherwise I wouldn't have stuck around to watch. So, does that mean you've been working with them all this time and you've never seen them naked? I would've thought you three were going at it all the time. In fact, I have thought about it."**

"I guess they aren't attracted to me. I don't exactly get much action apart from the thrill of hunting. We don't really have a lot of down time for pursuing relationships, either."

**"Oh, sweet little hunter. I've seen the way they look at you. Trust me, both of them would love nothing more than to feel you writhing beneath them…to taste your arousal, to shove their cocks down your—"**

"Okay, Crowley, I get it! You—talking like that—is not helping my predicament right now."

 **"Oh? And what predicament is that?"** He waggled his eyebrows. The cheeky son of a bitch.

"Oh, no. We are not opening that can of worms tonight."

**"I thought we were friends now, darling. You can tell me. I'm not shouting anything from the rooftops, you know."**

"I'll tell you another time, I promise. Now, do you want to play the game anymore or just drink?"

**"How about we finish our current glassful and you dance with me?"**

"I don't really dance, Crowley."

**"I just want to move with you, darling. It's relaxing to me. Just two friends swaying to the bloody music, okay?!"**

"Fine. SassyMcHellPants." You rolled your eyes and finished your glass as you stood up and sauntered over to the middle of your room.

He stood up and stalked towards you as the next song began to play.

_"Why. Why this song? Did he use some demon mojo to select this track?"_

The slow, velvety tune permeated the room. His eyes were fixed on yours, and you couldn't find it in yourself to look away. Crowley brought one hand gently to your waist, softly griping it, as his other hand fit into yours. The bass kicked in, a smooth and gentle bouncing of notes, and he started to sway.

 **"See, pet. There's nothing to it."** His voice had dropped, his tone lower. You could feel the muffled rumbling in his chest as he spoke, and you wanted to rest your head against it. But, you couldn't be the one to break eye contact first. You were transfixed by his expression. He looked like he had finally figured out a difficult equation, like he had been searching for an answer for ages, and it suddenly dawned upon him. He almost smiled, but not with his mouth. It was all in his eyes. You watched as he shut them, perhaps to savor the moment. That's when you pulled him closer and buried your face into his warm chest.

He hummed to the music, like he knew you wanted to feel the muted vibrations of sound coming from him.

 **"You know, I don't get enough of this. A little down-time with a beautiful woman…"** He moved his face closer to your hair and inhaled. **"You smell delicious, sweetheart."**

You were torn. You wanted to savor the sweet caress and sway that you were currently engaging in, but you also wanted to push him down onto your bed, strip off his clothing and taste him.

Apparently, the song and your brain were in tune, as the lyric _"you'll go to hell for what your dirty mind is thinking"_ was sung.

And, you would. You'd go to hell. Crowley would be there, and in this moment, that fact made hell seem downright heavenly.

The music drifted off, coming to a close, and you felt a faint vibration coming from Crowley's pocket. His face was still close to yours, partially buried in your hair, and he let out a growl that made your body throb pleasantly.

He retrieved his cell phone and checked to see who was interrupting.

**"I'm terribly sorry, darling, but unfortunately I've got business to attend to."**

You pouted.

 **"I should very much like to meet with you again soon."** He rubbed his hands down your arms, warming you, careful not to disturb the bandage on your arm.  
The thought of being alone made your insides cold.

"Yeah. I want to hang out again, too. Anytime. You've got my number, so…"  
_"Wow, way to go. Sound desperate why don't ya?"_

 **"I do."** He gathered your hands in his and brought them to his lips, kissing them softly.

With a snap of his fingers, his belt and suit jacket were on. His silver-grey tie hung from his hand.

 **"A little something to remember me by, darling."** He slipped his tie on your neck and tightened the knot until it rested against the base of your throat. His thumb brushed across the pulse in your neck, and you caught a glimpse of his signature wink just before he disappeared.

It took you a few minutes of savoring the memories of the evening before you realized that he must've tinkered with the warding while he was there. That damned, infuriating bastard.

You ran your hands through your hair, stopping when you noticed that the bandage on your arm was gone—as was the wound that it covered.

_"He can heal?!"_


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up the next morning, his tie hanging loose around your neck.

The alcohol was still in your system, making it seem like you were dreaming—if only you were. The fantasy that you had just awoken from had you begging Crowley for release. “Dream Crowley” was a damned tease. You slipped the tie off your neck, and ran your fingers over its silky surface. The room felt too damn hot, and seeing as how you were the only one at the bunker and your door was closed, you slipped off your shirt and pajama pants. Your body was still buzzing with excitement from the dream, and you started gently running his tie over your sensitive skin.

The soft paths traced by the tie pebbled with goosebumps. You imagined Crowley there, in the room with you, watching. You drew the tie around your breasts, rubbing the smooth fabric over your hardened nipples.

_What would he be doing if he saw you like this?_

_Would he use that devilish voice and direct you, telling you to do exactly what he wanted you to?_

Your body was definitely on board with that thought.

_Would he take out his cock and stroke himself as he watched you? Would he start out teasingly slow, building up momentum, or would he wildly start fucking his fist?_

You could just imagine how hot that would be. You wanted to watch him lose his composure. You wanted to see the formidable demon hungry with lust.

You slipped the tie down to your throbbing clit, passing over it gently.

“Fuck, Crowley.” You panted into the empty room, eyes shut tight. Your brain was busy recreating his features and mannerisms, trying its best to accurately portray him in your fantasy.

His scent lingered on the bed next to you where he reclined just hours ago. You rolled over onto that side, the coolness of the sheets a welcome contrast to the heat of your skin. You continued a slow, teasing pace on yourself, tuning in closely to the reactions of your body.

There was something so deliciously devious in using an article of his clothing to get yourself off. This wonderfully crafted tie, hand-picked by the demon himself, was currently being used for such a carnal purpose. Just the thought of the tie resting against his chest, around his throat…ungh. It only made everything feel better.

Someone decided to unknowingly interrupt your alone time, of course. Your phone’s messaging tone sounded before you could achieve the release that you had been building up to. You decided to check it quickly, as it could be the boys needing help with a case.

But, as if he sensed what you were doing, it was him.

 

**Having a good morning, pet?**

Yes.

 

**Good. My day is tightly scheduled, but I’m  
free tonight. Do you have plans?**

No, I’m free tonight, as well.

**Shall I come over? Same time?**

I’d like that.

**That’s good to know. What are you doing this morning?**

I probably shouldn’t tell you.

**Well, now I’m intrigued. What could my little hunter be up to?**

 

 

Several minutes passed as you battled with yourself. Should you tell him? Originally, you wanted to take this whole thing slowly, really getting to know Crowley. You also wanted to tease him quite a bit and get him really worked up. But, you hadn’t been with anyone in such a long time. There was some kind of desperate, aching attraction you had to him, some kind of magnetism he possessed. It had never really been this hard to resist these kinds of urges. But, something was different with him.

_“Fuck it, “,_ you thought, _“I’m letting myself enjoy this. I just hope it doesn’t come back to bite me on the ass. Although, I wouldn’t mind if he bit into me…”_

Instead of telling him, you decided to show him. You snapped a picture, waist down, of his tie peeking out of your black, satin panties. You waited anxiously for his response, slowly rubbing yourself.

A minute passed…and then, another.

Five minutes later, and you were shaking. You were close to release, and the anticipation of his response was keeping you on edge. Then, your phone rang.

 

“ **What is my hunter playing at? Did you realize that I was surrounded by at least 20 others when you sent me that? I had to excuse myself because I couldn’t very well get through my task with a cock that was insistent on escaping my trousers. What do you have to say for yourself**?”

“Umm…I’m sorry, Crowley.”

“ **Are you really sorry, darling? Because, I don’t think you are at all. I think you wanted my dick to stand at attention. Did you, or didn’t you**?”

“I did, but I didn’t realize you weren’t alone.”

“ **Have you come yet, pet?** ”

“No.”

“ **And you won’t. Because I can’t right now, and you were quite naughty to send me that when there was nothing I could do about it. I bet you’re dripping aren’t you, darling?** ”

Your hand was already down there, and you could feel how absolutely drenched you were.

“Yes, I am.”

“ **I want you to refrain from touching yourself for the rest of the day, as punishment. When I come over tonight, we’ll resolve this together**.”

“Okay.”

“ **Till tonight, darling.** ”

And with a click, he was gone.

Fuck.

A cold shower was definitely in order.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After said shower, you tried to keep busy, cleaning the bunker’s kitchen and dusting various rooms. But, your body was wound tight with want, with anticipation.

His voice didn’t leave your thoughts for long. You tried to make an elaborate dish for lunch, one that Sam and Dean had been eager to try after watching a show on the Food channel with you. You figured you should test it to make sure it was tasty and to see if you could actually pull it off. That way, you could surprise them and make it when they got back from the hunt. You had hoped it would keep you busy and focused on a task that wasn’t in any way sexual. But, certain words in the recipe would trigger your inner “Crowley-voice.” Words along the lines of lather, steam and pound.

Not being able to finish the job this morning left you anxious and distracted.

And, when Sam called to check in, he picked up on it.

“Hey.”

“Hey Sam.”

You could hear Dean’s garbled voice in the background.

“Dean says hi,” Sam chuckled.

“What’s he stuffed his face with this time?”

“A burger…the thing’s about the size of his head. Hey listen, we just wanted to check in with you. We just wrapped this case up, but we’re kind of on our way to another. It’s only about 50 miles from where we were, so we thought we’d check it out…”

He then started describing the case, but you had zoned out and were thinking about Crowley. It was only when you heard Sam calling your name several times that you snapped out of it.

“Sorry, Sam.”

“Are you okay? Is it your arm? Have you been taking those pain pills I gave you? Is it infected? Send me a picture…”

“Sam! It’s fine, really. It doesn’t even hurt anymore. I just had a late night, that’s all.”

“Well, go to bed.”

“Sammy, its only two o’clock in the afternoon.”

“Take a nap. In fact, that’s an order from both Winchesters.”

“There’s no way you can enforce that from over the phone, boys.”

“True. But, we can punish you when we get home.”

_Well, fuck. That shut you up for a few seconds. Must every phone encounter you have today be sexually charged?_

“You’re going to punish me, huh? What are you going to do to me?”

“Dean and I will discuss that, don’t you worry.”

“Are you going to take turns spanking me?”

You heard a muffled growl, followed by indistinct whispers between the boys.

“We’ll discuss it. Listen, I’ll call you when we get into town. Be good, and take care of that arm.”

“You jerks be safe.”

“You too, bitch.”

 

Needless to say, that particular phone call just filled your head with thoughts of the boys taking turns pinning you to the bed and spanking you while Crowley watched from your bedside chair.

You managed to think up several random tasks throughout the next few hours that kept you somewhat distracted. On the positive side, the bunker had never looked cleaner. You took another quick shower, compulsively, just to be extra-squeaky clean for anything Crowley might have planned for tonight. Also, showers were just plain awesome and helped relax your tense muscles.

You threw on some black lace boy-shorts and a comfortable band shirt…you didn’t want to bother with anything over-the-top, in-your-face “sexy”.

You still had about an hour until he was supposed to show, so you lay on your stomach, draped across the bed. You grabbed a book off of your bedside shelf and started reading.

You were only a few pages in when you heard his sharp inhale.

“ **What a nice view you have presented to me, darling**.”

You started to turn around, but he stopped you with a firm hand on your lower back.

“ **Uh-uh…You lay just like that until I tell you what to do next, got it?** ”

He bent down, his breath warm on your ear. “ **Don’t forget that this is a punishment, little hunter. You made me ache for you all day. Now. Where’s my tie?** ”

“It’s in the top drawer of my dresser.”

You lay still and listened to him moving about the room. The drumming of your pulse was loud in your ears as your anticipation seemed to heighten with each heartbeat.

 “ **I had a different game in mind for tonight, dear. You do everything I tell you to like the good girl that I know you can be, and I’ll let you come. Do you object?** ”

“No, Crowley. I want to play.”

“ **I knew from the moment you sent me that photograph that you wanted to play, darling. Now, do you trust me?** ”

“I trust you, Crowley.”

He moved around in front of your face while he removed his jacket and a deep crimson necktie that had been his replacement for the day. He removed his belt and sat down on the edge of the bed next to your head.

“ **Crawl onto my lap darling, face down on the bed with that pretty little ass up.** ”

You complied, and he pulled you exactly where he wanted you. His erection prodded insistently into your stomach, and you instinctively moved against it. Your actions rewarded you with a deep groan from Crowley, who suddenly swatted your bottom.

“ **Be still. Now, tell me exactly what you were thinking about this morning while I give you your punishment. If you do a good enough job, I’ll reward you**.”

“Yes, sir,” you moaned enthusiastically. “I had just awoken from a dream. You were there, in the dream, teasing me…”

Smack! His hand came down hard, your skin stinging and no doubt already turning red from the harsh contact. “ **And…continue, darling**.” Slap!

“And, I was incredibly turned on. Your tie was still around my (Smack!) … my neck, and it smelled like you, and I wanted you there with me.”

His hand came down several quick times in a row. Then, he spanked once, hard, and kept his hand there, grasping at the soft flesh for a moment. You got lost in the sensations and stopped talking, only making sounds of surprise and of pleasure.

“ **Do continue, sweetheart, if you want that reward**.” He pulled your underwear off and rubbed his hand ever so gently across the newly exposed skin.

“I traced my body with your tie, thinking of you sitting and watching me. I thought about what you would do if you saw me using your tie to pleasure myself. I wondered if you would direct me and tell me what to do. I wanted you to watch me while you stroked your cock, and I wanted to watch you as you came.”

“ **Mmm…** ” His deep hum of pleasure vibrated against your side as he gave you one last swat. His cock was throbbing beneath you. You could feel it pulsing against you, seemingly desperate to be freed from his finely tailored trousers.

“ **I think that we should recreate the scene darling.** ”

He laid you onto the bed on your back, his gray tie in hand. He rubbed it up your thigh and left it on your hip as he retreated to the chair.

“ **Show me**.” He loosened his trousers, but made no move beyond that.

_“Is this really fucking happening?!”_

“ **Darling, get out of that head of yours and show me what you did this morning** ” he stated, sternly.

You only had your shirt on at this point, so to make things easier you took it off, exposing all of yourself to the King of Hell. You started to trace the same path that you made with the tie that morning, forcing yourself to go slow. When you reached your breasts, you could hear a low moan and movement coming from Crowley. You looked at him, watching him rub himself through his pants.

He was watching your every move. You spread your legs wide for him, and ran his tie gently through your wet folds. That’s when he finally released himself from his pants. His cock was so thick, and longer than you anticipated. It protruded into the air, and you swore that you could see it pulsing from your view on the bed.

“Fuck” you said aloud at the sight.

“ **Mmm** ” he moaned lowly, rubbing his hand gently from the base of his cock to its swollen head. “ **Fuck your fingers, darling…slowly.** ”

You immediately obeyed his command, starting with two fingers. You desperately wanted to speed up and make yourself come, but you didn’t dare defy his orders.

Crowley had grasped his cock now, and was slowly fucking his fist. It seemed as though you could feel every deep grunt and moan he uttered, like his voice was connected to your body, truly commanding its pleasure. You were already close to climaxing. Just watching him pleasure himself was one of the most erotic things you had ever experienced. He looked professional, as though he had perfected the art of masturbation.

You noticed that he had started to speed up a bit. “ **Little bit faster now, love.** ”

You sped up to match his tempo, keeping in sync with him as much as possible.

“ **Imagine what it will feel like when I fuck your tight cunt, sweetheart. You’ll be full of your king’s cock. Do you think there’s even room for it?** ”

“Yes, Crowley.” You could barely get the words out. Your energy was spent on not peaking until he told you to.

“ **You’re so wet, darling. You’re making a mess on your bed. You’re so desperate to come, aren’t you?** ” His voice was strained. He was close, too.

You could only nod at his question. Your body was shaking.

“ **Uh-uh. Answer me”** he demanded.

“I need to come, Crowley.” You moaned breathlessly. “Please.”

“ **Add another finger and rub yourself** ” he stood, walking over towards the bed. “ **You are allowed to come when I come. Not a moment before, understood?** ”

You obeyed him. “Yes, sir.”

He was right beside you now, and you could smell his dark sensuous scent. “ **Do you mind if I paint you, darling?** ”

“Please, Crowley” you begged.

“ **Fuck, you look so good. I can’t wait till I can bury my cock into you, taste your sweetness. Come on darling, speed it up. We’re almost there. You feel it coming?** ”

“Yes, sir. I feel it” you gasped.

Crowley ran his hand over your breasts, gently rubbing your eager nipples. This intensified every ounce of pleasure you were feeling, and you had to slow down before you defied your king. He smoothed his hand up over your throat, his fingers at your pulse as he rubbed his thumb against your lips. You brought your tongue out to taste him, and he pushed it inside your mouth as you sucked and swirled your tongue around it. He moaned loudly and gasped, squirting his warm release all over your chest.

Watching his cock twitch caused your climax to hit suddenly, your body grasping your fingers impossibly hard, over and over as Crowley ran his fingers through his release, rubbing it all over your breasts. He moaned along with you, his voice a deep, dark tone. “ **Yes, darling, just like that. It feels so good, doesn’t it? You’re such a good girl for your king.** ”

Your vision blurred with the pleasure. As you slowly drifted down, you felt him run his hands over you one last time, vanishing the sticky mess you had both created.

“ **Mmm…you are a vision to behold. I can’t wait to see your expressions when you feel me fuck you senseless.** ”

“You could have fucked me tonight, sir. You still can if you just give me a minute.” Your eyes were heavy. That experience had been powerful; you felt quite drained.

“ **I’m afraid not, darling. Technically, this was only our second date. I am a gentleman, after all.** ”

“I guess I assumed…because you’re a demon and all…” you were quickly drifting, so sleepy, yet so desperate to stay up with Crowley.

“ **I’m not like most demons, dear.** ”

“I know” you uttered, your eyes shut.

“ **Sleep, darling. I will visit you again tomorrow, if that’s okay with you.** ” He smoothed his hand over your face.

“Please do. I’ll be waiting.”

His soft laugh and whisper of “ **till tomorrow** ” were the last things you heard as you entered the black void of a deep sleep.


End file.
